Buenas intenciones
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: AU/ A veces, las buenas intenciones de uno son las vergüenzas de otro.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A: Encontré el foro y se me ocurrió esto en 5 minutos. En los siguientes 30 minutos lo escribí, así que si quedó muy tonto (extremadamente tonto), poco original y medio mal escrito, pido disculpas. Sólo lo necesitaba sacar de mi sistema (mi alma por tío Neji) y animar un poco en este foro~

* * *

><p>Esta historia participa en el reto: <span><strong>"Trágame tierra"<strong> del foro: **El NejiTenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Buenas intenciones"<strong>

Neji lo sabía. Tenten se lo repetía muy a menudo. Había días buenos, días malos, días aburridos y días emocionantes. Había días donde no querría salir de la cama y otros donde no podría pegar el ojo en la noche sólo por la expectación de algún acontecimiento –una misión, un nuevo aniversario, el nacimiento de sus sobrinos–. A lo largo de su joven vida había vivido muchos días, todos muy diferentes, pero el día de hoy, contra todo lo que pensó, simplemente era un día inesperadamente **irritante**.

¿Por qué? Una razón muy simple. Desde que había salido aquella mañana directo hacia la oficina del Hokage para recibir _por fin _una misión luego de casi dos meses atrapado en la aldea sin nada que hacer más allá que recuperarse de un brazo fracturado (detalles), la gente no paraba de hablar a sus espaldas.

Para otra persona no sería tan obvio; por lo menos, no tan rápido como para él. No necesitó siquiera usar su Byakugan para poder verlos cuchichear a su alrededor, la mayoría intentando controlar una sonrisa nerviosa y algunos menos sensatos apuntarlo con poca discreción. Si no fuera porque estaba aburrido de no hacer nada se hubiera detenido a preguntarle _amablemente_ a Kiba porque se rió tan sonoramente, pero el Inuzuka simplemente no valía su tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba llegando a la torre y la gente continuaba perpetuando dichas acciones hacia su persona, su paciencia estaba al límite. ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? ¿Qué diablos tanto apuntaban?

Ingresó a la torre y los que montaban guardia en la puerta tuvieron una reacción similar. Ni siquiera se detuvo, pero pudo oír como se les escapaba la risa (ahogada, porque no osaban reírse en su presencia con él con tamaño cejo fruncido a causa de la irritación) mientras se alejaba. De camino se topó con Shikamaru, quien bostezaba sin vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca. Al acercarse, hizo un parco gesto con la cabeza para saludarlo y el Nara alzó su mano con pereza, esa que no se le ha quitado desde que nació incluso con su posición actual, pero notó que detuvo la acción a medio acabarla y lo observó abriendo un poco más los ojos, casi con incredulidad.

— Eh… —pero no pareció encontrar las palabras y mascullando un "cuando lo note será problemático" que Neji no alcanzó a entender bien por haberlo dicho más entre dientes de lo normal, se retiró por la primera puerta que encontró, quizás queriendo huir del inminente enojo del Hyūga.

Si no hubiera sido porque escuchó la escandalosa voz de Naruto en ese momento, probablemente se hubiera dado la molestia de preguntarle a Shikamaru por qué diablos todo el mundo le apuntaba hoy. El hombre era de las personas más directas que conocía (porque darse rodeos daba mucho trabajo) y confiaba en que le revelaría al fin qué rayos sucedía. Con un suspiro agotado, resignado y complemente irritado, ingresó a la oficina del rubio esperando que éste no le diera la lata y le dijera simplemente qué misión debía desempeñar.

— ¿Me mandó a ll…?

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando el rubio explotó en carcajadas.

Si no fuera por su grandioso y envidiable autocontrol, Naruto ya estaría estampado en la pared con todos los kunai que tenía en su portaarmas.

Mientras el pobre rubio seguía perdiendo toda la compostura, casi ahogándose en sus risas, el genio Hyūga miró irritadamente a Shizune (quien no tenía la culpa) y notó que la mujer se topaba la boca con una mano, debatiéndose entre la risa y la sorpresa. Bastó una sola mirada opalina para que ésta se apresurara a rebuscar entre las cosas desperdigadas en todos lados en la oficina y acercarle un espejo redondo de tamaño mediano al castaño, intentando controlar la sonrisa que amenazaba con alzar la comisura de sus labios.

Ante la visión de su propio reflejo, un único nombre resonó en la mente del genio.

— Himawari…

Con el apuro de salir en busca de su misión, Neji no había reparado en su aspecto personal más allá de colocarse su uniforme reglamentario (porque él era un hombre práctico y siempre estaba preparado para salir en el minuto que fuera). Resulta que en su cabello, corto hasta bajo los hombros desde hace algún tiempo, trenzas mal hechas y algunos adornos púrpura, celeste, blanco y rosado con formas variadas (mariposas, flores y un único girasol) relucían desordenada y orgullosamente, dándole un aspecto no sólo desgarbado, sino extremadamente ridículo, lo cual sólo se enfatizaba con su expresión estoica de todos los días.

— Le queda… ¿lindo? —dijo Shizune intentando remediar algo la situación, pero fracasando miserablemente cuando estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara.

Neji le devolvió el espejo, frotándose la cara de frustración mientras comenzaba a quitarse los accesorios del cabello. Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando se despidió Tenten antes de ir a dejar a Boruto a la academia notó que ésta lo miraba con cierta diversión que él tontamente confundió con su picardía de siempre. Himawari aún dormía en la cama de ellos, donde siempre dormía cuando lograba quedarse con su "tío favorito" luego de molestar mucho a sus padres, convenciéndolos esta vez sólo porque Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sakura en el hospital, en vista que Ino estaba fuera de la aldea con Shino en una misión de rastreo e interrogación y la ninja médico necesitaba un par de manos extra con la temporada de resfriados.

Tristemente, el enojo comenzó a disiparse como gas.

¿Cómo enojarse con su sobrina favorita?

— Hima-chan sabe cómo arreglarte, ¿eh, Neji?

Ahora, Hokage o no, Naruto era otra historia.


End file.
